The Sohma Game
by OneMoreBlackDay
Summary: Fruits Basket x Saw crossover. Each of the Juunishi are tested in Jigsaw traps for the way they live their lives. Who will pass and who will fail? Rated M for physical/emotional torture and language. This fic was inspired by Akito Plays a Game.
1. Hello Yuki

'Where am I...?' Yuki thought, waking up in a strange, old room. There were two halves of a cage all along the long hallway. before him were rusty mousetraps,

A giant pit, and a person lying toward the end. He couldnt tell who. This was not good. A tv turned on next to him.

"Hello Yuki. I want to play a game. For years you have lived in the cage of your family. But you have always failed to leave the safety of this cage. Today, you

will be faced with another cage, and, not unlike the Sohma cage, you'd better get out now, before the doors close. Forever."

Yuki gasped. This was the Jigsaw killer, or someone quite like him. Not good. He continued listening.

"You have 10 minutes to overcome all of the obstacels in this room, and if you fail, this cage will shut, never to open again. Live or die, Yuki, you decide." A

loud ticking filled the hallway, and Yuki wasted no time sitting there. The rusty mousetraps had blades on them, and looked painful, as well as unavoidable.

Yuki gritted his teeth and began to run across them. 4 of them instantly snapped onto his feet, one of them on his achilles tendon. He screamed in pain, but

did not slow. He couldn't help slowing down though, and after 30 yards of 50, he fell, one clamping onto his face. He stood up, crying out in pain, but finished

the course.

7 minutes left.

He stood before a vast expanse, too far for him to jump across. There was a ladder on the other side, but you had to jump into the pit. Yuki went to jump in,

then he noticed the vases on the floor. There was no missing them ,a nd they looked fragile enough to shatter on contact, especially from that height.

6 minutes.

Yuki gritted his teeth and leaped into the pit, landing on the smooth porcelain and feeling it jam through his skin with every crack he heard. Yuki tried to sit, up,

and screamed. The nerve in his elbow, was pierced with a piece of a vase, causing indescribable pain. He wrenched it out with a cry and slowly made his way

over to the ladder. More vases broke under his weight, embedding shards into his hands and feet. When he finally reached the ladder, he could barely hold

onto the rungs, but slowly made his way up to the top.

3.5 minutes were left when he got to the top.

He ran as fast as he could toward the door, and burst through it. "I'm out," he said panting. But he wasn't out. He was in a maze of mirrors, he realized. He ran

as fast as he could leaving a trail of blood. He ran in circles for what seeme like forever, and when he finally reached the exit, he looked at the timer and his

heart sped up.

1 minute 20 seconds were left.

That's when he spotted Tohru. She was unconcious. If he didn't rescue her, she would be trapped here forever with him. But If he did rescue her, he wouldn't

make it. It was too far to the door carrying someone. Yuki sat by her for a moment. He knew it would fail, but he picked her up and ran.

30 seconds.

At the speed he was going, he was more like 50 seconds from the door. He tried to speed up.

15 seconds. Tears streaked Yuki's face as he dropped Tohru roughly on the ground and sprinted for the door. "She would have wanted me to live!" he cried,

diving through the door as it slammed shut. Yuki sat by the door, crying and pulling out shards of glass and mousetraps. The puppet from the TV in the trap

came wheeling in on a tricycle. "Congratulations Yuki. You have escaped your cage. Some people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you. Not anymore.

Yuki paused. Jigsaw was right. He really had learned from this experience. He opened another door, which led outside. A map was posted for his convenience,

telling him how to get home. Written at the bottom was _'PS: The Tohru in the cage was a manikin.'_


	2. Hello Ayame

"What's going on..? Why am I only wearing my boxers? Is anyone else here?" Ayame sat up, and noticed a small tape player in his hand. "I really don't like the look of this place," he said, a bit worried. Then he saw the knives jutting out from the heavy metal door in front of him. He stood up and turned around. He was in a tiny room, and that door was the only way out. He pressed play on the tape player and listened. By this point he knew what was going on. This was a Jigsaw game.

"Hello Ayame. For years you have prided yourself on your looks, and gotten everything you ever wanted. But in doing that, you abandoned your younger brother. Can you swallow your pride and mar what is most precious to you? I want to play a game, Ayame. Before you is a knife covered door that can only be opened by pushing against it with all your weight. You have 1 hour to escape this hallway before these doors lock permanently and you are left in here to decay. Live or die, Ayame, it's your choice to make."

Ayame saw a timer on the wall. It hadn't started yet. Next to it on the wall was painted 'the hour starts when the door is opened'. He braced himself for impact, but stopped before he hit the door. The knives were 5 inches long, and he'd have to do this right in order to survive running into it. "Here goes nothing!" he cried, slamming into the knives backward. the door lurched, and swung open, taking him with it. He screamed as he freed himself from the door and ran to the next one.

Razor wire lined the door, like vicious pinstripes. There was a space where he could press his hands onto the door without cutting them, but the door wouldn't move under that little force. He sighed and threw himself painfully against the door, turning his head so only part of his face was damaged. the door swung open like tha last, but he didn't stick to it this time, he made sure.

The timer told him he had 54 minutes.

The third door was shiny in the dank green light, and Ayame almost laughed when he saw that there was nothing on it for him to injure himself on. He flung his weight into the door without hesitation, and jumped back, in agony. There was rubbing alcohol seeping out of tiny holes in the door, and now in his razor wire wounds, stinging him with indescribable pain. He knew the timer was ticking, and stood up again, bracing for the second wave of pain as he slammed against the door. This was was slightly harder to move, and when he finally did open it, he fell to the floor.

50 minutes left now.

The floor in this room was extrememly cold, he noticed, and he could clearly see his breath. the door ahead of him was also blank and shiny, and he knew what was coming. Backfirst he slammed intot he door, and it opened fairly quickly. He didnt feel any pain, just cold. But then he had to peel himself off the door, since his skin was stuck fast to the freezing door. Ayame pushed as hard as he could with his feet and finally freed himself with a cry, as much of his skin was missing from his back now.

The next room was very warm, and the door was literally red hot. A few tears were leaking from his eyes now. Ayame pushed through this door also with his back, in hopes to stop the bleeding. It worked, but it was the most painful sensation he had ever felt.

6th room, straight razors. 7th room, broken glass. 8th room, soap. The 9th room was wood splinters and the 10th was super glue. The next room didn't have a door, but a ladder leading downward.

At this point he had 36 minutes left.

Ayame was weak, and bleeding slowly from almost everywhere on his body. He started down the ladder. He found out the hard way it was wrapped with barbed wire. Looking down toward the bottom, he found it impossible to see how far he had to fall if he were to jump. The descent from the ladder was excruciating, and when he finally spotted the floor, he jumped, landing on a smooth stone floor. The he realized something.

If Ayame became too weak, he would transform. He had to take a break. The ladder had knocked off 6 whole minutes, leaving only half an hour to finish this terrible maze.

After a 2 minute break to recoup, Ayame started again, and saw that the 11th door was lined with syringes, which would inject him if he pushed them. A small note tied to one of them said 'this will help you keep your strength'. Ayame punched the wall. He wasted 2 whole minutes when this was right in front of him! He pressed himself against the door, getting injected with the fluid, instantly feeling a bit stronger. The door swung open just as he wrenched his body from the needles.

27 minutes now. Just how may doors were there in this place!?

After enduring sawblades, lemon juice, straightened fishhooks, and switchblades, Ayame's strength injection was fading away. The 16th door had rusty pins all over it. A glace at the timer told him he had 16 minutes.

Scrap metal, hot sauce, open scissors, and pizza cutter blades. He stood before the blank-looking 21st door, barely able to stand. 2 minutes remained. painted on this door was 'last one'. He was going to make it!

POOF! "NO!" he cried, falling to the floor in snake form. He slid over to the door and slammed against it, knowing it would do no good. The timer was almost out. He had failed. Ayame passed out on the floor.

When he awoke, his tiny snake head was poking out of the door into the sunlight. There was a puppet on a tricycle in front of him, which was startling, but it seemed he had made it through the door. He had missed what the puppet had to say, but he knew he had passed. POOF! He changed back. Pushing the final door open all the way, he noticed it only took the touch of a finger to move it. It was cardboard. He put his boxers back on and left, fining his clothes outside in a neat pile with a map on top, leading home.


	3. Hello Shigure

Yuki crashed into someone as he was running home. "Brother!" Ayame cried. "Niisan! What are you doing here? This is the road to the main hou-what happened to you?!" he said, noticing the cuts and wounds all over his brother, and the blood seeping through his clothes. "I encountered a Jigsaw trap, and heroically escaped with blood streaming from me," he said. "But what of you, dear Yuki? You look injured too." Yuki nodded. "I was in a Jigsaw trap too." he said. Ayame nodded. "Well, here we are at the main house. The directions say to continue along this corridor, until we get here, then turn-" "Niisan, we're going to Akito's wing of the house. It says so." Yuki said exasperatedly. When they arrived there, they found Akito sitting at a desk, shaking. She heard them come in, and turned around nervously. Tears were streaming down the poor girl's face, and she looked terrified. Seeing Ayame and Yuki, she instantly sobered. "Akito-san, what is the matter?" Ayame asked, concerned. Akito sniffled, but provided no response. She moved so they could see a monitor on the desk. On the screen were their traps. Then the image was lost, and replaced by another. Ayame gasped.

Shigure woke up in a sitting position. His feet hurt, and the room around him was dark. A tv screen in front of him illuminated the room, and a puppet was on the screen. Shigure tried to lean forward to see it better, but found that his neck was restrained, forcing his head against a wall.

"Hello, Shigure. I'd like to play a game. You admit it yourself that you derive great pleasure from messing with people's heads. Now I would like to mess with yours, Shigure, but you don't have to let me. The device above your head is connected to a timer. When the timer goes off, the machine above your head will rip your brain apart. Watch." Shigure watched as the device on the screen, 2 prongs lined with tacks and nails, started to spin, plunging lower and lower into a dummy's head, destroying it. Now he was worried. "In each of your feet, there is a key. One stops the device. The other gets you out of your restraints. There are 7 indentical locks on the restraints. Only 2 locks on the device. Live or die, Shigure. It's time to make your choice."

Shigure remained calm, and noticed the small knife on his lap. He winced, trying to force himself to slice into his foot. Left foot first. Looking at the timer, he had 2 minutes.

"Well, I think I'd rather live," he said, slicing his foot open. He felt around for the key, and felt it between 2 of the bones. "This is great," he said, snapping one of the bones and screaming. He gasped for air. The key was accessable now, but his fingers wouldn't reach for it. The pain...

He had wasted half a minute now. Pulling the key from him foot, he cried out as the bone broke further. He reached the key up to the whirring device above him. Where was the first lock?! He looked at the screen again, but the image was gone. Shigure felt around the device, getting scratched by it more than once. Finally, a lock. He jammed the key into it, hoping for the best. "DAMMIT!" he shouted, dropping the key on his lap.

1 minute now. He screamed as the knife in his hand plunged into his right foot, blood spattering his face as he ripped his own flesh apart trying to find the key. In horror he saw that the hole in the key was enclosed around a tendon. With an agonized cry, Shigure sliced the tendon and pulled the key off of it. The timer was at 30 seconds. Shigure quickly fitted the key into the lock he had already found, and undid it. But where was the other lock?! He hunted around for it frantically, almost dropping the key behind him. 15 seconds. He stred at the screen for a moment, and saw the reflection of the device. It was so close to his head he thought he was going to feel it rip into him any second. Then, in the reflection, he caught sight of the lock. His hand instictively shot up toward it, but got sliced open on the machine above. He finally reached the lock.

7 seconds. He fitted the key into the lock, but he had it backwards. He desperately tried to turn around the slippery key in his hand, and jammed it in the lock.

Ayame, Yuki, and Akito watched the screen in suspense as Shigure fit the key into the lock, just as the timer went off, just in time.

But the contraption didn't stop coming. He hadn't managed to turn the key in time.

Yuki didn't watch, neither did Akito. But Ayame's eyes were transfixed to the screen. "Gure...san," he said in disbelief.

**A/N- I'm sorry to all of you Shigure fans... I have to kill some of them, it makes it more fun XD. Reviews would be appreciated.**


	4. Hello Hiro X Hello Kisa

**A/N- 2 chapters at once, it's for a good reason. Enjoy!**

Hiro woke up in a room that was definitely not his own, strapped into a chair. What was this place? Looking to his left, he saw a TV screen. to his right he saw Kisa, unrestrained in another chair, unconcious with a gun above her head attatched to a timer. Hiro tried to stay cool, but was losing it with the sight of Kisa at gunpoint. What was this?! The screen flickered to life, and a creepy looking puppet appeared on the screen.

"Hello Hiro. I want to play a game. You and your crush, Kisa, are in this room together for a reason. Part of it is because you cause her pain for your own selfish reasons. Part of it is not for you to know, as it is her test. If you want to save Kisa and yourself, you will have to hurt her again, for Akito to see." Hiro brimmed with rage. Akito was behind this, wasn't he! The puppet kept talking. "Your hands are pressed together, palm to palm, finger to finger, next to a machine. To save yourself and Kisa, you will have to inject yourself with the substance in your other hand. Doing so will lock the machine onto your hands like a set of jaws, making you unable to pull them apart. But that's ok, Hiro. The substance is a sedative. You won't feel it for very long. Oh, and I should mention. That gun above Kisa's head is set to go off in 30 seconds. When the jaws close, the timer will be deactivated and she will be spared. As for you Hiro, you have no way out if she doesn't save you, so I wouldn't let her die if I were you. Will you help her save herself and in turn let her help you save yoursefl? Or will you let her down and watch the both of you die? It's your choice, Hiro. Live or die."

The screen went black, and the timer started. The needle in his hand was huge, and he was afraid to inject himself. "I have to do this!" he said, plunging it into his vein. It hurt, and the liquid in the syringe burned. It was hard to push the sedative into his veins without screaming, and he had to take a break.

15 seconds.

With a cry, he pushed the rest of the stuff into his veins, and the metal jaws dug into their hands. He was feeling woozy from the drug already, and passed out quickly.

**X**

Kisa opened her eyes to a room she'd never seen before, with green light and a dirty feel to it. She was bound to a chair, and had a stinging pain in her left hand. Looking over at it, she screamed as she saw the metal contraption binding her hand to Hiro's. "Hiro, what's going on?" she asked timidly. But he was unconcious. She noticed the gun above her head, and started to cry, from fear and pain. A TV screen past Hiro came on.

"Hello, Kisa. I want to play a game, or at least finish the one Hiro started. Forever you have run away and shut yourself out from your fears, but today, you will have to be brave in order to save yourself and your friend. The metal device on your hands is not going to move. If you want to free yourself, you will have to force your way out. On your lap is a knife, if you choose to use it. Once you get free, you can go across the room and press the switch that will open the device, Hiro's restraints, and the door. If you do not free yourself in 3 minutes however, the switch will deactivate and you will be trapped here forever. Live or die, Kisa, make your choice, and Hiro's too. The time is wasting."

Kisa was sobbing. She was afraid to pick up the knife, but even more afraid to rip her hand from the device. She tried calling for help. 30 seconds went by before she decided nobody was coming. She uneasily pick up the knife and made a small cut on her hand. She was never going to be able to do this.

Another 30 seconds wasted, and she became wild with fear. She stabbed her hand, but came back to her senses when she saw the knife in her flesh. She decided she couldn't let Hiro down, not when she had only one chance. Another stab freed part of her hand. Another and another, until she was hysterical. One more should do it. 30 seconds left now.

The final stab was the worst, and she had to rip part of her skin to pull from the jaws. she stumbled over to the switch and flipped it, falling onto the floor in a sobbing heap. She had saved her best friend and herself, she thought before she passed out.

Akito and Yuki watched the door open to Kisa and Hiro's trap, and sighed in relief. Ayame was no longer in the room. Shigure's remains were still on screen as well, and he was not up to seeing it. "Ayame, Kisa and Hiro made it!" Yuki shouted to his older brother. Then the monitors changed again.


	5. Hello Hatori

**A/N- This fic is manga based for any who were wondering.**

Hiro and Kisa woke up at about the same time. Hiro found that his restraints were unlocked, and that sunlight was gleaming onto Kisa's bloody body. Kisa's bloody body?! He ran over to her as she awoke, smiling. "What happened to you, Kisa? Are you ok?" he asked, worriedly. She nodded. "I saved us," she said triumphantly, but too exhausted to be convincing. That's when they noticed the map. The same puppet from the TV screen was on a little red tricycle, a map taped to its chest. Hiro took the map, which led to the Sohma estate. "Whoever took us here was at least nice enough to show us the way home..." Kisa said, trying to keep Hiro from getting angry. He nodded, and helped her up. They set off to the main house, where Hatori could help them with their wounds.

Only problem was, Hatori wasn't at the main house.

The dazed doctor woke up in an old, torn up room that looked like Akito's chamber after 100 years of being abandoned. The only new looking things were the photograph of Kana on the wall and the glass vase. Hatori shuddered. What was Akito trying to accomplish here? He felt a stinging sensation in his bad eye, and then he noticed the large steel doors leading out.

There was a tape player in his hand. He clicked the button. "Hello, Hatori. I'm sure you recognize this room. And the photograph too. But don't worry. Your darling Akito has nothing to do with this. In fact, she is in quite a bind herself. But no matter. I want to play a game, Hatori. You never have let go of the loss of your beloved Kana, or the fact that your whole family says you are like snow. Now you will have to relive the pain that brought you to where you are today, or accept your status as ice and snow. You see, the floor beneath your feet is set to open up in 10 minutes, and if you don't complete both tasks I have arranged for you, the steel doors will not open and you will fall into...well, I'll let you decide if you want to find out. I'll give you a hint for your first task. That vase should remind you of something."

Hatori stood there for a moment as a timer in the floor flashed on and started counting down. The vase. It was the same vase Akito smashed on his eye. That stinging sensation in his eye was no coincidence. Hatori busted the vase on the wall, and looked into the glass of the picture of Kana as a mirror. He brushed the hair out of his face and poked around the eye socket for any intimation of where the thing was. He felt something hard, and decided the quicker he did this, the better. He cried out slightly, trying to remain his cool composure even in peril. The shard of vase he had used to cut into his face hit something hard, and he cut around it expertly. Finally the doctor was able to pull the thing out from his eye, blood pouring from it.

8 minutes left. "What the-?" he said, opening the plastic casing on it to reveal a small tape. He decided he'd better put it in he tape player quickly so he could get out of the place.

"Congratulations, Hatori. It seems you have been able to cut this tape from your eye, hopefully with enough time to do your next 2 tasks. The next obstacle you must clear is simple. Step through the door way behind you, and you will find you are in a room full of needles." Hatori obeyed. "Each of these 101 syringes holds a substance. 100 are poisonous. 10 of those will kill you instantly. Only 1 will lead you to your next task. You see, Hatori, that needle contains a simple microchip, which you will need under your skin to open the high tech door in front of you. And don't waste your time putting the needles in front of the door. It won't work." Hatori decided to trust the sick freak's advice and started hunting for the syringe. One syringe stood out, it was bright red and had a small bit of metal floating in its clear liquid. A note on it said 'don't pick this one'. Hatori again heeded the warning, as he had heard of things like this and didn't want to break the little rules of the twisted game. he stared at the syringes. most were opaque, so he wouldn't be able to see the chip. One of the syringes had another note tied to it. 'Use this one, trust me'. read the note. Was this his test? Whether or not to trust the man?

5 minutes remained, and Hatori injected himself with the liquid and stepped into the doorway. The door opened when he held his arm to the crude scanner, and he sighed with relief. The test seemed to be over. He was in the farthest wing of the Sohma estate, and nobody was around since most of the Sohmas were on vacation. Scrawled on the floor of the Veranda was "Congratulations. So many people choose to remain cold. But you will never be snow again." Hatori shuddered, but knew the message was right. He ran off to find Akito, or anyone for that matter, and came across Ayame outside of one of Akito's private rooms. "Haa-san?" said the snake, tears forming in his eyes. "Haa-san!" Hatori smiled and patted Ayame on the shoulder. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it," said Ayame. "You...knew? About the trap, I mean," said Hatori, confused. "Yes...I was so afraid you would end up like Shigure," Ayame said shakily. Hatori's eyes widened slightly. "What happened to Shigure?"

A/N: Thanks again for reading, please review :D I know this isn't my best chapter yet but don't worry, i'll do better next time.


End file.
